femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Banks (WWE)
Sasha Banks is a professional wrestler currently competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess NXT Sasha debuted for WWE in January 2013, but within months, she was pressured by Summer Rae to "get it together" after Sasha confronted Summer over the way she had been bullying Emma. After being told by Summer to make a name for herself in her match against Paige, Sasha competed in a losing effort to the then-reigning NXT Women's Champion. After the match ended, Sasha made her villainous transformation by attacking Paige in the ring, and left the ring contented and proud of her actions. After her heel turn, the evil Sasha debuted a new blinged-up look and referred to herself as "The BOSS of NXT." She served mostly as Summer Rae's partner in crime as they feuded with Divas such as Paige, Emma, and Bayley, with the duo referring to themselves as the Beautiful Fierce Females, or "BFFs" for short. The duo became a trio when Charlotte turned villainous and betrayed Bayley during a tag team match against Sasha and Summer. Since Summer Rae was called up to WWE's main roster, Sasha mostly served as a villainous henchwoman of sorts to Charlotte. However, once the BFFs split up, Sasha became jealous of Charlotte's success and even decided to attack Bayley after Charlotte defeated her to retain her title. Sasha continued to bully Bayley after the event, and even managed to talk Becky Lynch into aligning with her. In February 2015, Sasha captured the NXT Women's Championship when she defeated Charlotte, Becky Lynch, and Bayley in a four-way match. She held the title for several months throughout the year until she was dethroned by Bayley at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn in August. Sasha failed to regain the title in a 30 Minute Ironwoman Match in October, losing 3-2. Main Roster During that same year, Sasha Banks was promoted to the main roster as part of the Women's Revolution, along with Charlotte and Becky Lynch. While Charlotte and Becky aligned with Paige, Sasha (the lone heel out of the promoted women) formed a villainous alliance with Naomi and Tamina, known as Team B.A.D. (Beautiful and Dangerous). The trio spent months feuding with not only the babyface Team PCB (Paige, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch), but also with the villainous Team Bella (Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, and Alicia Fox). In February 2016, Sasha amicably split from the faction, only to end up attacked by Naomi and Tamina. In the time that passed, Sasha captured the Raw Women's Championship (previously known as the modified WWE Women's Championship) four times. Sasha made history at the Royal Rumble event on January 28, 2018, when she was the very first entrant in the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble Match. After helping eliminate surprise entrant Vickie Guerrero (who entered at #16), Sasha turned heel and eliminated Bayley (who entered at #29), and continued displaying a heel persona shortly afterwards--including engaging in a confrontation with Trish Stratus (who entered at #30) before eliminating the Hall of Famer. Later on, Sasha and the Bella Twins ganged up on Asuka, only for the twins to eliminate Sasha, who ended up lasting the longest amount of time in the match: 54:46. Gallery Sasha Banks BOSS.jpg|Sasha Banks debuting her "BOSS" gimmick Sasha Banks NXT Women's Champion.jpg|Sasha as NXT Women's Champion Team BAD.jpg|Sasha Banks with Naomi (left) and Tamina (center) as part of Team B.A.D. Sasha Eliminating Bayley.gif|Sasha eliminating Bayley from the Women's Royal Rumble Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bully Category:Henchwoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel